The present disclosure relates to a signal processing circuit, an imaging device, and a program very suitable for application, for example, when an image signal output from a three-plate or single-plate type image sensor is processed.
In the past, imaging devices that capture three optical images decomposed by a prism using three image sensors (so-called three-plate type image sensors) disposed in correspondence with the three optical images have been known. Image signals corresponding to channels of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) in which the three-plate type image sensors are formed are subjected to processing such as gain adjustment or gamma correction, and then are output.
Imaging devices that use an image sensor (a so-called single-plate type image sensor) in which R, G, and B pixels are formed in a Bayer array have also been known. The single-plate type image sensor acquires image light of a subject via a color filter and outputs an image signal according to the intensity of the image light. Then, various processing units disposed at later stages of the image sensor perform predetermined processes on the image signal and a viewfinder or an external display device is caused to display an image.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-94194 discloses a technology for performing signal processing on pixel data obtained by image sensors in which color filter arraying schemes are different.